Shingo Yabuki/Frases
Esta es una Compilación de todas las frases y citas de Shingo Yabuki a lo largo de los juegos de los torneos King of Fighters. En Combate * Al inicio de la batalla: (Da un respiro)"Kuuru ni ikou ze, Shingo: Mantén la calma, Shingo. * Taunt: "O-ichi, ni, san, shi. Shingo ichiban te ikimasu!" - "A-one, two, three, four. Shingo is going first!" * "Kotoshi wa editto janai ze, Shingo." - "You're not an edit this year, Shingo." * "Ore no kachi da!" - "This is my victory!" * "Yoooaaah, shi!" - "Allright!" * "Heh heh, Moetaro?" - Heh heh... te quemaste? (Frase de Kyo) * "Body ga amee ze!" - "Your body is weak!" * "Kurae!" - Toma esto! * "Ikuzeeee!" - Aquí vengo! * "Shingo keeeek!" - Patada de Shingooo!! * "Otto!" - "Whoa!" * "Chi, cho-ma! - "Chi, get down!" * "Moero, Shingo!!!" - Shingo! Quemando! * "Kusanagi-san, gomen nasai!" - "Lo siento, Mr. Kusanagi!" * "Arigato...soshite sayonara!" - Gracias y Adios!!! The King of Fighters '98 Frase Ganadora ("Winner") * Viste mama?yo...yo gane!!!!el rey del mundo!!!!! The King of Fighters '99 Win QuoteEditar sección * "I just get tougher! Kyo, I'm comin' for you!" The King of Fighters 2000 Frase de Victoria (Winner) * Yo, Yo gané!! Soy el rey supremo! Frase de Derrota (Continue) * Una vez, déjame intentarlo sólo una vez más!! The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes * "I did it! I'm the victual! I owe my win to my master! * "I don't hold back! I'm always on the side! * "Your efforts aren't in vain! You just may win next time! * "There's definitely something really scary about that guy." (Vs. K') * "Master Kyo! I finally did it at last!" (Vs. Kyo) * "Apologize for troubling my master! Say you're sorry." (Vs. NESTS Team) * "If ya got a pork with Kyo, ya gotta get through me first!" (Vs. Yagami Team) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes * "Heey! I won! Mr. Kusanagi, did you see what I just did?" * "Even in the prelims, I never hold back. That's the Shingo way!" * "Effort is always rewarded! Little by little, I will rule!" * "How about that, Mr. Kusanagi?! Who da man? Shingo's da man!"(Vs.Kyo) The King of Fighters 2003Editar sección Win QuotesEditar sección * ""Feeling the burn?" ...I've always wanted to say that!" * "Ooh, ya! I feel good! Winning rules! Whoo-hoo!" * "Walk in the park...!!! J-just kidding. Medic!" * "What an amateur! I just get better every year!" * "I knew there'd be no flames! But I shot 'em, right? Right???" (Vs. Benimaru/Daimon) * "I'm used to shooting the flames... Ou-ou-ouch!" (Vs. K') * "How 'bout that? I've gotten stronger, don't you think?" (Vs. Kyo) * "Man, I thought that Maxima would have my butt! Word...!" (Vs. Maxima) The King of Fighters XIEditar sección Win QuotesEditar sección * "Awesome! I really do have talent, don't I? This power, Mr. Kusanagi - dare I think it?" * "Flame! I shot flame, didn't I? Hey there, pal. Wake up!" * "I did it, Mr. Kusanagi! Shingo Yabuki has triumphed!" * "That was one boss battle! I'm on my way to Victory Town!" * "You're kind of stuck on yourself, huh? But real people should show a little humility!" (Vs. Gai/Gato) * "Wheeez, hack... OK. Go get me some chow mein bread!" (Vs. Himself) * "If I were a cyborg, I could shoot flames... J-just kidding, OK?!" (Vs. K'/Maxima) * "One more match, Mr. Kusanagi. ...Mr. Kusanagi?" (Vs. Kyo)s Categoría:Frases Categoría:Artículos en Construcción